The Adventures of Lily, James, and Albus
by rhdramaqueen88
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's kids go to Hogwarts?


The Adventures of Lily, James, and Albus

Chapter One

"Wake up, _wake up, _WAKE UP!" Lily Potter's screams echoed through Number 12, Grimmauld Place. "Lily... geroff me... I'm trying to sleep." Lily's older brother, James, complained, rolling over in his bed. "Albus! Albus! Wake James up! Today is the day!" Lily yelled in her other older brother's ear. "Lily! Go to bed! We still have another hour to pack." Said Albus, putting his head under his pillow. "But I want to pack _now_!" Lily whined. "What's going on in here?" Said a voice from the doorway. "Daddy!" Said Lily, rushing over to her father. "Good morning angel. Now, what's all the rucus about?" Harry Potter said. "Lily won't let us sleep!" Albus complained. "Lily darling, why won't you let your brothers sleep?" Harry asked his daughter. "Because I want them to help me pack!" Lily informed her father. "Boys! Lily's right! You have less than an hour to pack! Get your butt's moving!" Said Harry, and without a backward glance, trudged out the door. "You heard the man. We have some packing to do." Albus said, shaking his brother.

"All right, you should be packed by now." Said Ginny, walking into the room. She walked over to James. She looked over his trunks. "Spellbooks and cauldron?"

"Check."

"Robes?"

"Check."

"Broom?"

"Check. Can I eat now?" Complained James Potter.

"Good job James. Have you also packed Buckbeak?" Ginny asked her son.

"Buckbeak is in his cage. Now can I please eat?" James shouted.

"Yes. Good boy. Albus, you're next dear." Ginny called to her 2nd son.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Do you think I'll get put on the Quidditch team?" Albus asked his mother.

"Well, you have been practicing every day this whole summer. You have a pretty good chance. But I can't make any promises. Now, do you have your spellbooks, cauldron, robes, broom, and Nymphadora?" Ginny asked Albus.

"Oh! That toad, I never know where she's gone off to." Albus complained, searching under his dresser until he found Nymphadora.

"Good job Albus. You may go and join your brother at the table. Lily, dear?" Ginny said picking up her daugther and hugging her.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I remember 2 years ago, before I was of age, James was telling Albus that Slytherin was bad. What if I'm put in Slytherin Mum? Does that mean I'll be bad?" Lily said, looking scared. "Oh Lily! Do you remember what your father told Albus?" Lily shook her head. "Your brother is named after a headmaster that was in Slytherin and he was one of the greatest wizards that Daddy has ever known. I promise that all the houses are good." Ginny kissed her daughter on the cheek before setting her down and going to make sure her trunk was in place.

"Mum, why can't we ever have pancakes for breakfast? Why is it always eggs, bacon, toast, and milk?" James complained as he sat down at the breakfast table. "Because that's what makes you strong, so you can concentrate and fly good on your broom." Ginny informed her son as she put a plate of eggs on the table. James rolled his eyes. Albus started shoveling his toast into his mouth. "Lily, dear, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your bacon." Harry asked his daughter. "Dad, I'm not very hungry. Even if I was hungry, I don't think I'd be able to eat." Lily said, her big brown eyes staring back up at her father. "Lily dear, the Sorting will go fine. I promise you'll get Gryffindor." Harry kissed his daughter before settling himself down at the table and pouring himself a glass of milk.

"All right, does everyone have everything?" Ginny asked her children for the umpteenth time. "Wait! Where's Minerva?" Lily screeched, searching everywhere for her gray cat. "Sweetheart, she's right here." Harry said, pointing at the luggage cart. Lily took a deep breath. "Daddy, I'm scared." She said, trembling. "Everything will go fine. James and Albus will even share a cart with you, won't they?" Harry said, shooting them both looks. "Sure, whatever." James said, rolling his eyes. "Give Neville our love!" Ginny told Albus. "Mum, you say that every year. And just like we always reply, we're not going to give a _professor _love. What we will say is 'Professor Longbottom, Mum and Dad say hi'." Albus said. "Well, all right then. Goodbye!" Ginny said, kissing all of her children as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Tell Rose and Hugo hello! Be good! Bye!" Ginny screamed. Lily took a deep breath and headed onto the train.

"Hullo Rose and Hugo! May I sit here?" Lily asked, opening the compartment door and shoving her luggage above her. "Sure!" Rose told Lily cheerily. Lily sat down next to James and Hugo. The train gave a sudden lurch, and started forward. James gave his sister's shoulder a squeeze. "It'll be all right. No way would the Sorting Hat put Harry Potter's kid in Slytherin." He told her. "Thanks James." Lily said, grinning. Suddenly, the compartment door opened again, and a tall, sneering boy walked in. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Potter crew." Scorpius sneered. "Get out of here, Scorpius." James glared at the boy. "And besides, we all know the Malfoy crew isn't much better. Especially because you're the only member." Hugo said, sneering back at Scorpius. "You better watch it Weasley. Next year, I'll be a prefect, and I'll give all of you detention for even the slightest slip-up." Scorpius sneered at the compartment one last time before slamming the door shut behind him. "What a jerk!" said Rose, obviously seething. "Who is he?" Lily asked everyone, confused. "That's Scorpius Malfoy. His grandfather was a Death Eater." Albus informed his little sister. Lily shuddered.

A little while later, the snack cart came through the aisles. James bought a pile of Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes for everyone. "Fanks James!" Lily said, spraying the compartment with chewed up Cauldron Cake. "You can thank me by not doing that again." said James, rolling his eyes. Rose giggled. The compartment door opened yet again. "Hey everyone!" remarked a cheerful looking girl. James' face suddenly brightened. "Patty!" He said, grinning. "Who's Patty?" Lily whispered to Hugo. "Professor Longbottom's kid." Hugo told her. "Oh." She said. "Move!" James shouted at Lily, shoving her in the seat next to Rose. "James fancies her, I think." She told Lily. Lily nodded knowingly. "Well, just came to warn everyone we're nearly there." Patty said. Everyone stood up. "Time to change into your robes." Albus told Lily. "Thanks." Lily said, grinning.

Lily stepped onto the boat, shaking. She had a pretty good idea why she was shaking, even though it was a perfectly warm night. "All righ', firs' years over here! Firs' years over here please!" A giant man said, waving his arms. "You must me Professor Hagrid!" Lily said, happy to see a friendly face. "And you must be Lily Potter! I knew you was startin' at Hogwar's sooner or later!" Hagrid said, grinning as Lily stepped onto the boat. "All righ', keep yer hands and feet inside the boat at all times. Let's go!" As soon as Hagrid said those last few words, the boat lurched forward, and Lily made the descent towards Hogwarts.

"All righ', firs' years, stick tergether! Follow me!" Hagrid said, and Lily found herself walking into a long corridor, which led into a hugmongos hall. This must be the Great Hall Albus and James were telling me about, Lily thought anxiously. Lily glimpsed at what must be the staff table. She saw Professor Longbottom, and a bunch of other professor's she didn't know. A tall skinny teacher stood up. "'Ello first years! I vill call your names and you vill sit on ze stool and it will Sort you. By ze way, I am Professor Weasley, and I teach ze Potions class, so I vill be veery 'appy to see you all zhere! Now, first up, Diane Abbas!" A tall, lanky girl stepped up to the stool and sat. The Hat called almost immediatly, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table cheered loudly. "Next, ve 'ave Peter Cabello!" A short boy stepped up and sat on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" It proclaimed loudly. The table cheered. "Christopher Cade!" got sorted into "SLYTHERIN!", "Kimberly Dake!" got sorted into "RAVENCLAW!", "Sandra Giron!" got sorted into "SLYTHERIN!", "John Girt!" got sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!", "Charlie Hankensen!" got sorted into "RAVENCLAW!", "Amanda Johnson!" got "GRYFFINDOR!", "Cynthia Johnson!" got "RAVENCLAW!", "Kathleen Maly!" got "SLYTHERIN!", and finally, Professor Weasley called out, "Lily Potter!"

Lily was trembling as she sat onto the stool. The Hat started whispering in her ear. "Ah. A Potter. Your father was very hard to determine, very hard. He almost got put in Slytherin. But his sons where both wishing the same thing you are right now. Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. No... I wouldn't put a Potter in a Slytherin. Definatley not Hufflepuff either. But you have a different type of brain than your brothers. Yes, I think it would be best to go with..." and the Hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" Lily sat, stunned, on the stool as the Ravenclaw House clapped. "Come along zen dear!" said Professor Weasley, ushering her along so Timothy Ramm could be Sorted into Gryffindor. Lily sat down on a bench. "Hello there! I'm Kimberly, but my friends call me Kim. What's your name?" Kim asked Lily polietly. "Um... I-I'm Lily." Lily stuttered. Lily looked up as that stupid Hat Sorted Lewis Sargent into Hufflepuff. Kim started chatting about Quidditch. Lily just nodded as Michelle Zaagman (the last person) got Sorted into Slytherin.

"Zhank you all for zat vonderful Sorting! Now to Professor Alyward!" Professor Weasley sat down as a short, stout man who was sitting at the middle of the table stood up. "Welcome new and old students. I hope you enjoy a wonderful year. Now, before the feast, I would like to introduce to you the staff. You've already met Professor Weasley, the Potions teacher and Professor Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher." She waved as the Hall echoed with applause. "This is Professor Bohnshack. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Professor Bohnshack waved polietly. "This is Professor Marcil, or as she prefers to be called, Madam Marcil. She teaches Divination." Everyone clapped. "This is Professor Zehnder. She teaches Transfiguration." Applause. "Professor Quaglio teaches Charms. Professor Udone teaches Astronomy. Professor Ficcio teaches Ancient Runes. Professor Demara teaches Muggle Studies. Professor Vetacious teaches History of Magic. Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology." After the applause died down, Professor Alyward continued. "Now let us feast, and then rest. Dig in!" The professor cried, and food appeared on all of the plates in front of Lily.


End file.
